


Unwinding

by Xingbaeks



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, blowjob, noir/you, spider noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Peter needs help relaxing, and you know just what would do the trick.





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission <3 k <3

It was always hard for him to get home on time, on time for dinner or important dates. He was busy fighting villains whenever it be needed or when he was called. You didn’t mind it at all because you knew he always came home to you, sometimes tired and overworked and sometimes he just needed a long shower and your soft hands to massage his strong shoulders, stiff from stress.

Today was no different. Peter arrived home past 9’o clock entering the home you guys shared with a loud sigh. “You’re home!” You greeted him with a kiss, and he smiled warmly at you, “Thought you’d be asleep by now.” He said as he caressed your cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“I wanted to wait up, you know I can’t sleep until you come home. How was taking care of the city today? Did you catch any bad guys?” You asked as you helped him take off his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the front door.

“S’okay.” He shrugged and sat down. You knew that tone of voice though, it wasn’t okay.

“How bad was it?” You asked.

“Worse than any other day. Another portal opened releasing more villains than the ones I’ve caught this past week.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

You worried about him, of course you did. He always tried his best to protect the city, to keep everyone safe and most of the time no one ever thanked him.

You leaned on the doorway that separated the living room from the hallway, he was more stressed than he was letting on. You contemplated how to make him feel better, a nice massage? Maybe some ice cream? You let your mind wander though, you thought about the red lipstick you had worn today, Peter had nice sensual, soft lips, you smirked at the thought that crossed your mind.

You walked to the bedroom you shared with Peter, directly to your vanity where a slick silver tube stood near the mirror, the smooth metal was embroidered with small designs, and small diamond rested in the center of it. You grabbed it and placed it in your bra, unbuttoning a few buttons of your shirt. You disheveled your hair and looked yourself over in the mirror before returning to the living room.

 

He knew what you were doing, it had been awhile since you were both intimate that he didn’t even question you. He didn’t question when you sat on his lap or pulled the small sleek lipstick out of your bra.

“You’ve had a rough day and I think I should help you relax.” You lowered the tone of your voice, trying to entice him. Your free hand twirling the hair near the nape of his neck while you pulled open the lipstick with your mouth and used your other hand to mark his lips with the deep shade of red that you loved so much.

It wasn’t something he was used to, but the look on your face eased him. He trusted you so he followed your lead.

You leaned back and bit your bottom lip, you pursed your lips together in a sweet, devilish smile. He raised his eyebrow curiously and before he could ask you what was amusing you, you leaned down to kiss him. It was a hungry kiss, who knew lipstick would look so good on him, you slipped your tongue into his mouth and invaded his warm mouth, he placed his hands on your hips and rubbed down your thighs and squeezed gently.

As much as you wanted to keep kissing him you had to lean back and look, to see what had become of the deep red shade that adorned his lips. It was smeared, you rubbed your thumb on the bottom of his lip and leaned down to place one last peck before moving on to the next part of your plan.

“You got lipstick all over your mouth,” he said as you got on your knees in between his legs.

“Would you like me to refresh it?” You batted your eyelashes at him as you rubbed his thighs up to his belt buckle.

He was entranced at the way you looked. Smeared lipstick, the front of your shirt opened, your lacey bra exposed. You noticed the way he was looking down your shirt and you leaned forward on purpose exposing more of yourself to him, his eyes growing wide in anticipation.

“Do you like what you see, Peter?” You asked seductively. Your hands rubbing over the bulge forming in the front of his pants.

Peter was always the gentlemen, but he knew what to say in situations like this.

“You know I do, sweetheart.” His voice had gotten low and his eyes dark with lust. You smiled at him, with the smeared lipstick from the kiss you both had shared, and he swears he hasn’t seen anything more beautiful.

You slowly unzipped his pants, never breaking eye contact. His eyes approving every movement you made, you took his already hardened dick into your hands and stroked him slowly, while you gave kitten licks along his slit. He runs his fingers through your hair, in encouragement, and you take his dick into your mouth, sucking him gently. He groans at the feeling, finally relaxing and leaning back on the sofa. You sit up straighter and begin to bob your head up and down his length, he was thick and long, filling up your mouth so well. You continue to take more of him into your mouth and once you’ve almost reached the base you pull it out, a small string of saliva connecting your mouth and his dick, you lick the underside all the way up back to his tip. His hand still holding onto your hair, eyes lidded, moaning at the pleasure you were giving him.

After licking up some of the pre-cum that was sliding down his length, you take him back in your mouth and suck him as if your life depended on it, bobbing on it while stroking him, “Slow down, darling,” He groaned, “You’re going to make me cum.” You laughed. The laughter sent vibrations through his dick making him shudder at the feeling. You pulled back and pumped his dick, “Come for me then.” You said as you rubbed his tip on your tongue.

He didn’t stop you as you kept stroking him, pushing him to his incoming orgasm. He came with a loud moan into your mouth, and a little bit on your cheek. You continued to pump him until every drop came out and you rubbed the tip over your lips like a lipstick, he looked at you amazed. You sat back and finally swallowed his hot cum and licking over your lips with your tongue. He was mesmerized. He pulled you up and hungrily kissed your lips.

“You’re always so good at this.” He whispered against your mouth before picking you up and carrying you into the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you liked it ^^


End file.
